Good summer's start
by Arisa Takutomo
Summary: (Kirino P.O.V.) Kirino was going home after school when he suddenly found himself in middle of forest! A girl trio had brought him there. When he get's back home something happens. Kirino realizes - the trio is vampires! What will happen? Read and find out!


Ari: Heey, I'm back with another story of mine. This time- one shot. Kirino, disclaimer, please!

Kirino: Author doesn't own any of Inazuma Eleven GO, she owns only her OC's.

Shindou: Soo, this story is about Kirino, huh? I want another too!

Ari: Just wait for it! Coming out soon - Hey new member!

EEEENJOOOY THIS ONE SHOT! X3

* * *

I was walking home after my soccer practice. I and Shindou split up few minutes ago. I was near my house when I felt cold hand around my waist. Then everything looked so blurry. I felt like flying. _What is happening to me? Who is carrying me and can go this fast? Think, Kirino, think! You can solve this puzzle right away! _Then someone dropped me on ground. Before I hit the ground someone cached me and gently putted on my legs. My vision was still blurry; I couldn't see anything around me or near me.

''What were you thinking, Maya? He is innocent boy! He has whole life to live!'' ''Jeez, Liz, calm down. I was and am starving so I grabbed the first who was in my way to here.'' ''How many times do I have to tell you to eat animals not humans!'' ''Alisy!'' I heard three voices speaking somewhere in the shadows. ''Um… What am I doing in the middle of forest?!'' I said getting my sight back. I was pretty confused, shocked and scared at the same time. _O-Ok, now this is creepy. Whaaat am I doing here?! _''Hey there!'' ''Alisy!'' three girls came out of shadows. Two of them tried to get the third back where they came from. Their leader easily got out of the little trap the two others were making. The girl came closer to me. She had yellow eyes and light blue hair putted in ponytail. She looked like she was the same age as me. ''I'm terribly sorry about this accident. My sister, Maya, is sorry too. She didn't know what she was thinking by taking you here. I'm so sorry. Let me take you home! My name is Alisy, by the way.'' Alisy said and smiled to me but my face didn't respond to the kind smile she gave me. She wrapped her arms around me. ''Ready…um…'' ''Kirino. Kirino Ranmaru.'' I introduced myself to Alisy. ''Nice to meet you, Ranmaru.'' She gave me a smile while I was pretty dizzy from this running. ''Play sick or something. They will forget to punish you if you will be in bad condition.'' Alisy ringed the bell and my mom opened the immediately. ''Nazeta… Ranmaru, are you ok? Honey, come and help me!'' My mom said trying lo lifting me up.

_**_time skip_ (too lazy, sorryyy!)**_

I fell into my bed. As Alisy said they were too worried to remember that I was missing. _So I know Alisy but who were those two? But how the hell did I end up in the forest?! Alisy is running in light speed or something? Nearest forest from here is like 50 km or something… EEEEEEK! Those two…And Alisy…are __**vampires.**__ Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I just met a vampire! _I thought while looking in my page. I got no new questions for now. ''Hey!'' Someone said behind me. I turned myself to see my visitors. The girl trio was standing in front of me. ''How did-'' ''Window.'' The girl with red, wavy hair said it. ''My sister, Maya wants to apologize for that accident in the noon.'' Alisy smiled and pushed her sister forward. The girl with curly, black hair blushed and stood in front of me. ''I'm terribly sorry about that accident. It didn't had to happen. By the way, looks like you have been figured it out. You know – that we are vampires and all…'' ''So you are ones?'' I asked looking exited and making sparkly eyes. ''Yep, we are. '' Girl with red hair said it. '' How rude of us! Not introducing ourselves! My name is Elizabeth but you can call me Liz.'' Liz said and smiled. ''My name is Maya. Nice to meet you, Kirino!'' ''Um!'' I replied and smiled to her. Maya lightly smiled back and Alisy whispered something into Maya's ear. ''Bye, Kirino-kun, we will meet soon again!'' Alisy and Maya jumped out trough window. ''Are they ok?'' I ran to the window to check on them but they were already gone. _Light speed. Light speed, don't forget that, Kirino!_ I thought while I walked back to my bed. I didn't notice Liz, she was lying in my bed. I usually jump in my bed so I landed on top of her. ''Oh!'' She loudly said and blushed. ''G-Gomen, I didn't mean to!'' I quickly said and rolled off of her. I was blushing madly. I slept there like that for a while. ''You know… It's nothing…'' She wanted to say something. '''Yes?'' I said and turned my head to look at her. She was looking in my eyes and our noses touched each others… _I barely knew her and I was already kissing her? What the hell, Kirino, control yourself! _

_**_TIME SKIP (another day)**_

I was walking home from school when suddenly someone grabbed my hand and gave me a kiss on my cheek. ''Hi, Liz!'' I cheerfully said and gave her a kiss. She turned cherry red. ''Ranmaru…'' She murmured but I didn't care. Let the people watch! I don't care! Those were my thoughts about this scene. ''You are MY girlfriend so I CAN kiss you whenever I want.'' I whispered to her and she smiled. ''You are mine, Kirino, forever! My love…'' She said to me and we both shared a kiss again. ''I forgot to tell you – this was the last day when I needed to go to school. I have a summer vacation now.'' I cheerfully said and Liz laughed. ''you always forget to tell the best. That's one of the reasons I love you!'' She continued to laugh.

It's a good way to start a summer vacation, I'll say. How do you start your summer? I start with love and passion. This my summer theme…

**THE END…**


End file.
